The Shadow Forest
by siaweii
Summary: There's a forest that no wolf dared to enter, named Shadow Forest. What happen if Kate, Lilly and Humphrey accidentaly found the forest, they already told to not to go there, but their curiosity told them to. They bring few of their friend and enter the forest. Can they come back alive, read to find out. Warning : Rated T for Blood and violence / Torture
1. Prologue - Story of the Shadow Forest

**Hey guys, I have watch the trailer of Alpha and Omega 4 : Legend of Sawtooth Cave, that's makes me find new idea for this story, according to the trailer, the cave is located in the Shadow Forest, in this story I change the characters to Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly as the main characters. This is the first time I write a horror story, so tell me if it's not scary and please give me some advide to the review, I really apreciate it and I will do my best for the story, Thank you.  
**

* * *

Prologue

There's a forest called Shadow Forest because that forest always have a fog surrounding it even at afternoon, no wolf dared to enter that forest. Long time ago, there was a rumour that some wolf trapped in that forest, after a few days, they nor return until some wolf send a search party for them.

The search party enter the forest, when they enter the forest, they begin to feel strange, no a single sound heard in that forest, so silent, only the wind sound and some insect. The dirt ground in the forest is black with many dead leafes on it. The trees also looks like a large tree that have lived for hundreads of years.

"This place is freaking me out" One wolf said open his eyes looking around.

"Yea this place is creepy" Another said.

Soon the sun is set and the day turn to night, the fog is become mor thicker making the visibility more narrow. The cold air begin to feel around, the voice of the owl and cricket heard everywhere. The search team become more frightened after heading deep and deeper to the forest, then their nose hit some smell.

"G-guys... do you smell ...B..Blo..Blood ?" One wolf ask trembling his body

"Ye- yes..." The other wolf said

"Maybe... we should head back" Another wolf said gulped down

Then suddenly their nose get hit by something flesh above them. At first they didn't know what is it, but soon another one liquid drop to their head.

"Is it rainy ?" One said

"I'm afraid not" Another wolf said. Then the wolf wiped te liquid and fear start to enter his body, the liquid is blood, flesh blood. His body begin to feel numb.

"hey, what's it ? come on let's move" One wolf said turn to his numb friend

"Then another blood dropped between them as they see puddle of blood under them. The search team slowly begin to look above them, and they begin to sream loudly "WAAAaaaa..!" They shocked what just they see, above them are the wolves they looking for. Their body is splatted around and brach stick is penerate their body, their organs is dripping open. Their body was destroyed, scatered to the trees.

They begin to sramble around and separated from each other, they keep running to no where. After they feel tired they stop taking a breath, they don't realize that they running in the circle, and get separated from each other. The first wolf looking around him seriously as he hear a snap. he quickly turn around and find out nothing there, he even can't smell anyone scent in that forest because the ground is too moist and muddy. Then they hear another snap, he quickly turn around and shocked what he sees. He see himself stood there with flat face, expresionless. He can't say a word. Then the flat wolf put up his paws and cut his own neck as the wolf shocked.

Suddenly the wolf feel his own neck burned as start to bleeding heavily, he feels the same way as the expressionless wolf, He fall down and hold down his own throat, and after a few moment of torture, the wolf died. Then his friend search for him and found out that his friend is already dead with his neck cut open as he can see the flesh dripping out of it.

"Oh no... guys... guys" He called for help but no one answer it until he hear a weak howl. He slowly walk to the howl. THe howl is strange, it's called for help but the howl was flat, sound like cold and terrifiying howl. He search for the howl but he never find it. Then he also see himself in front of him.

"Who are you" He ask not believing

The wolf not anwer it. Then a thunder shocking him as he lose attention to the flat wolf. He see where the wolf just stood but he found no one was there, he sniff around but can't find the scent

"no... NO way... that wolf ... was a...ghost" He said to himself as he become feel numb and terrified. Soon the ghost appeared right before his eyes as he screamed loudly and the same thing happened to him. He was dead.

Then the pack send out some search party again, but the same result happen, they didn't return, from that on the pack is become terified and moving away from that forest.

Since that accident, no wolf dare to enter that forest and they named the Shadow Forest. The roumor of that forest spread out to each pack around it including Eastern pack and Western Pack.


	2. The beginning

Today, the girls of wolves playing hide and seek, remembering their old times as a pups.

**Kate's POV**

I still searching for hiding place as Reba counting 1 until 10 and I found a big tree and hide inside of it.

I giggling a little "She will never found me here" I though

I waited for a few moment and heard "Catch you Lilly !" Reba voice said

"Arghh... I always be the first one founded since a pup" Lilly voice said

"Of course, your white fur is very noticeable everytimes, now help me find the others" Reba said

After a few times, all girls have been captured except Kate.

"Kate, where are you ?" janice voice said sarcastically

"Come on ooooouuuuttt..." Scar yelled

Then I hear a male screaming happily as I recognice as Humphrey's voice then I hear a crash sound, I want to see it but I'm still in a game, so I can't.

"Sorry girls" Humphrey voice heard

"It's okay, Humphrey" Lilly said

"Hey Humphrey, could you help me find Kate ?" Reba ask

"Sure, I recognice her scent very well" Humphrey said

"Oh great, he will blow up my hiding place" I though

**Humphrey's POV**

I start to sniff around and I found Kate's scent and it heads to huge old tree. I smiled and turn to other girls

"Girls, can I be the one who will find Kate ?" I ask them in whisper

"Okay Humphrey" Reba said

"Humphrey, you like Kate, don't you?" Lilly ask as the other girls smirked, making me blush

"y..Yea.. but don't tell her" I said

"Okay" THe girls said as they looking and following me. I start walking slowly to the trees and crouch my body and jump at the tree as I see Kate squealed because of surprise and I jump at her pinning her.

"Found you" I said to her

"Oh no you don't" Kate said letting our a playfully growl as she pin me back.

"Okay okay you win" I said as she get off me. Then suddenly the tree cracked and fall down causing me and Kate fall to the log and start sleeding down.

"WHOO WHOAAAAAa...!" Kate screamed as the log picking more speed

"Relax Kate, I usually play this game" I said as I steer the log dodging many trees and rocks and after a few minutes the log heading to new open area and tripped over a rock sending both of us flying and landing to the ground with me on the top of Kate as our paws holding each other. As we did it we both blushed heavily and moving away from the awkward position.

Then we see Candy, Reba, Janice, Scar, Lilly running toward us

"Are you both okay ?" Lilly asked with pant after running to catch us

"Yea, I'm fine" Kate said

"Same with me" I said

Then they look at behind us in awe for a few minutes

"What are you girls looking at ?" I ask as I turn around and shocked too. Behind us all, there's a huge forest with many huge trees surrounded by morning fog. The forest is looking very beautiful with sunrise bahind it.

"Wow, I never been here before" Kate said

"yea, this place is great" Scar said

"Want to go to that place tomorrow ?" Janice ask

"Okay" I said

"Wolves, I don't know, but isn't this the forest that mom always told to not to go there ?" Lilly ask

"Come on, Lilly, that's the story when we was a pups" Kate said

"Hey girls, if you want to hang out, ask me, I will join you" I said

"Okay, we will" Reba said

Then we all playing game together for a long time. We don't realize it until sunset, we already playing together for a day, then we all say good bye to each other and go home to our own den.

**Kate's POV**

I walk along with Lilly to go home. I notice that Lilly staring at the forest behind her

"Lilly, come on" I said but I shocked because the stunning forest now is changed. The forest looked like a grave yard, very creepy with thick fog. We walk along farther from the forest as we look back, the forest disappeared because of the fog.

"Sis, do you really want to go to that forest again ?" Lilly ask little feared

"Yea, it's challenging" I said

"Don't you afraid ? It's creepy" Lilly ask

"You afraid of it ?" I ask

"Yes, something is not right about that forest, when we playing there, no sign of any wolf out there, there must be something to keep the wolves away from it" Lilly said

"Oh come on... Nothing strange" I said . soon we reach our parents den

"Hello, Mom, Dad, I'm home" I shouted

"Hello honey, where have you been all day ?" My mom ask

"We just playing around with other girls and Humphrey, remembering our pups time" Lilly said

"Where did you play, I didn't notice you playing around here?" My dad ask

"We playing hide and seek in a forest and when Humphrey and me lying together..." I said but my mom interup me

"LYING TOGETHER ?!" My mom raise her voice

"Wait a sec before you start run toward Humphrey !" I shouted

"Humphrey found me when we played hide and seek and he tackled me as the tree broke and both of us sit on it and start sleeding down to the hill and we land to the ground, it was an accident !" I said to my mom to reasoning her

"Okay, So what's next ?" My mom ask calming down

"We found out a huge clear area with foggy forest in front of us. The forest is so stunning with dark tall trees." I said to her

"Wait, where's this forest located ?" My dad ask seriously

"Duh, back in the south of this pack teritory. Why ?" I ask

"Can you please excuse us for a moment ?" My mom ask

"okay" I said as I and Lilly get out from the den

"What are they talking about ?" Lilly ask

"I don't know" I said as I and Lilly sitting on the entrance.

**Winston's POV**

After hearing Kate's stories, I shocked a little remembering the forest in the southern teritories.

"Eve, do you think they found it ?" I ask her worriedly

"I think so" Eve said

"What do we do now, we can't just let them playing there, it's too dangerous" I said seriously

"I know I will go talk to them tomorrow" Eve said

"Okay, make sure they don't go near that forest again" I said as she nodden and tell Kate and Lilly to come in

"What are you talking about ?" Lilly ask

"The forest you just saw, is it very foggy ?" I ask ignoring Lilly's question

"Yes it is" Kate said

"Kate, Lilly, don't ever go near that forest again" Eve said seriously

"I told you, that's the Shadow Forest !" Lilly said to Kate

"Yes it is, don't ever go near that forest again, it's too dangerous" I said to them

"Is the story true about that forest ?" Kate ask

"Well that's true, but not entirely true when we told you when you two were pups, it's more scarier than it's looks" I said

"Tomorrow, I want all of your friend that playing with you including Humphrey to come here, I will tell you the true story" Eve said

"Tch... Okay " Kate said

"Now, let's go to sleep" I said as we all sleep together

That night, after Kate hearing what just her mother told her, she didn't afraid at all, in fact she even more curious to go to that forest.


End file.
